


Wedding Bells

by steak_sandwich



Series: The Married Life of Raileon [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steak_sandwich/pseuds/steak_sandwich
Summary: Years after the proposal in Wyndon, the pair finally get married after long preparation.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Series: The Married Life of Raileon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597303
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a drabble than anything, I just wanted to write some quick fluff.

They had spent years preparing for this day, and yet now that it was here finally Leon couldn't fathom it at all, and he was starting to doubt all over again whether he'd be good enough for Raihan for the rest of their lives?  
What if he fell out of love with him?  
He zoned out while staring at the long mirror conveniently placed near his bed so he could check his entire outfit, but more often than not his mother flitting about him, making sure every hair is in place and making sure no creases formed in his suit.

Even if it didn't serve as a full distraction, he was grateful she and Hop were there to stop him from getting cold feet.  
"You look so handsome, just like your father when she was your age" She hummed, reaching to pet another unruly hair back into place before kissing his cheek.

"...Mother you just got lipstick on his cheek." Hop observed, laughing at the panic that set in thereafter as they tried to clean it off before it potentially stained.  
"Is it gone Hoppy?" She asked as soon as she wiped it off, looking over to him for affirmation, smiling in satisfaction as he nodded.

He wondered if there was something on his face, too, when she stared at him for _too_ long before bursting into tears.  
"My baby boys... You've grown up so fast!" She spluttered out between sobs.  
"Oh.. mum... Come on, it happens?" Leon encouraged, although unhelpfully, patting her back gently.  
Somehow it did work to calm her down though.  
"You're right..." She replied, mopping her face carefully with a tissue.  
" _Oh_ I need to redo my mascara. I won't be long!"

He smiled and shook his head, feeling the negative thoughts creep back in as soon as she left before Hop threw his arm around his shoulders.  
 _She was right though, he had grown. He was even taller than Leon now..._  
"What you thinking about?" He asked, nudging his arm with his fist.  
"Honestly? I'm just scared..."  
"Of Raihan?" He joked.  
He gave him a pointed look.  
"Of _marrying_ Raihan, what if... I'm not good enough one day?"  
"Don't be stupid, you're perfect for eachother Lee."

As soon as their mother returned, moving between the pair and linking her arms with theirs, they were more than ready to leave, even if Leon was no less nervous than before as he bundled himself into the car.

-

"Rotom, what time is it now?" Raihan asked for what felt like the hundredth time, rocking on his feet nervously as he stood at the aisle, waiting, waiting, and worrying.  
"11.50! Still ten minutes to go til the ceremony!" It replied before floating back into Raihan's pocket.  
Even if he wasn't late, he still felt awful standing there.  
He was used to people watching them, but somehow this felt like a completely different atmosphere than usual.  
"Rotom-"  
"It's 11.51!" It cut in before he could speak further.  
"No, not the time, this time, sorry." He laughed, prodding it with a finger as it resurfaced.  
"Mind getting some pics? To kill the time?"  
 _and to take his mind off Leon possibly being a no-show_  
He ignored Nessa's remark from the front row of it not being the time or the place to take selfies and carried on anyway, stopping Rotom when he was satisfied with the number of clicks.  
He hummed in thought as he scrolled through the images, choosing his best one and posting it on PokeGram with the caption: "OMA we out here"  
He glanced once more at the time to save Rotom the possible annoyance before letting it rest properly in his pocket this time, resuming rocking on his feet to distract himself more, it was the best he had.

He froze when he heard everyone hush up and the Wedding March start to play noisily on the organ nearby, quickly smoothing back his hair and straightening his posture as best he can.

The moment he saw Leon moving up the aisle, he felt his knees get weak and all attempt at holding his uncomfortable posture was thrown out the window as he lazily leaned forward, a sickeningly sweet smile break out on his face the moment they were stood opposite eachother.

"Hey.." He mouthed, oh how he wanted to just kiss him right there and then and be over with it, he wanted to be married to him _now_ without all the nonsense in between.

Saying that, the entire ceremony felt like a complete blur, staring into his lover's eyes was more than entertaining and he didn't even remember speaking the vows, but he knows without a doubt that he gushed about how much he loved him before placing the ring on Leon's finger.

Finally their lips met, gentle at first before deepening, careful not to be too explicit among young eyes, Raihan entwining his fingers with Leon's carefully.  
He would never let go, he was certain that was one of the vows that spilled out of his mouth while he was numb and on autopilot.

He rested his chin on Leon's head as they watched the guests leave, wrapping his arms gently around him before whispering sweet nothings down to him.  
"I love you so much, husband." He laughed, taking his hand once more and leading him down the aisle as soon as the last of the guests had left, taking the bouquet from the flower girl.  
"Do you wanna do the honours?" He asked, offering it Leon just before they left the archway of the church.

He licked his lips in thought.  
"We can both throw it."  
"As you wish." He grinned, kissing him once more before exiting to the flurry of confetti raining down on them.


End file.
